


A Close Shave

by Hils



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: The day before the History of Violence party in Toronto.





	

The ringing of the telephone brought Viggo out of one of his all too frequent brooding sessions, although he wouldn't refer to it as such. No, he wasn't brooding, he was thinking, about Sean and how much he missed him. Not brooding.

He stared at the telephone for a moment, almost as though he was surprised to find the rather noisy item in his apartment, and then he leaned over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You took your time. Not disturbing you am I?"

There was a mischivious hint to Sean's voice which made Viggo smile.

"Not doing anything you couldn't join in if you were here. How are you Sean?"

"Good," Sean replied, pretending he couldn't hear the desire in Viggo's voice. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Guess who managed to blag a ticket to Cronenberg's party."

Viggo paused for a moment and grinned. "Orlando? Great, I haven't seen him in months!"

"Funny Vig. Very funny. Listen, do you still have that stupid 'tache?"

Viggo reached up and stroked his face. He'd shaved off the moustache he'd grown for Alatriste but now History of Violence was done filming he'd started to grow it back again.

"It's not stupid, Sean."

"It makes you look like a porn star, Vig. Normally I wouldn't complain but I'm still filming and I can't show up the day after the party with stubble burn all over my face."

Viggo chuckled. "You're very sure of yourself, Bean. What makes you think you're going to see any action at the party?"

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow. See you later."

Sean hung up before Viggo could respond.

Viggo stared at the phone for a few moment, half expecting Sean to suddenly appear on the line again. When it started beeping at him he hung up, sat on the bed for a moment and then hung up the phone. In one fluid motion he hopped onto his feet and padded into the bathroom, picking up the razor which hadn't been used for a while and moving over to stand in front of the mirror

"I can always grow it back later."


End file.
